Consumer/market preference for set top boxes and the like (such as computers, game consoles, DVD players, CD player, etc.) is to have such devices be small/compact.
Also, there is a need in set top boxes and the like to have long term performance capabilities and a need for product versatility/high functionality. This product versatility/high functionality requirement implies that numerous components such as hard drives, smart cards, printed circuit boards, light sources for panel buttons and light pipes, panel jacks, fans/blowers, heat sinks, etc., need to be in the device. Long term performance generally implies that heat generated by such devices be effectively managed or dissipated to keep the device at safe operating temperatures.
With the small size preference and high functionality requirement, set top boxes and the like must be densely packed with internal components, which causes space to be at a premium.
In particular, hard drives take up substantial space and generate significant heat. Thus, a need exists to manage and remove the heat generated by hard drives while avoiding an increase in the need for more space in set top boxes and like.